


Demise by Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a creature's claws caused Reverend Amos Howell to wince, he smiled and remembered eating chocolate earlier.





	Demise by Chocolate

I never created Superman TAS.

After a creature's claws caused Reverend Amos Howell to wince, he smiled and remembered eating chocolate earlier as he fell asleep for eternity.

THE END


End file.
